A Bear And His Houndour?
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: Flippy finds a strange dog one day with a familiar problem, so he decides to heal his new fire breathing pup of it's PTSD. Rated T... for now. Hiatus!
1. Torchy the Fire Dog!

Actually, for those of you who may not know, I'm supposed to be on a mini vacation. But my imagination won't go on one. I got the idea for this when I finished up a fake Pokémon, Houndark, the evolved form of Houndoom. Obviously by now readers should be familiar with Pokémon or they won't understand some of this stuff. Before I leave you to read the fic I just want to add two last things. First, this takes place five days after Double Whammy Parts 1 & 2. Second… I CHOOSE YOU HOUNDOUR!

* * *

It was a normal day in Happy Tree Town. Only a few days ago Flippy beat his PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and it feels like a heavy load was lifted off his shoulders… but not the whole thing. Only yesterday he discovered that he still "flips out", as the other tree friends put it, if he gets really angry or is in grave danger. 'Those jerks Shifty and Lifty had it coming to them' the bear thought to himself as he remembered when the two raccoons tried to rob him again, the only difference being that they had guns. Flippy was just taking a walk to forget about last night when he heard soft and sad sounding whimpers. He looked around and spotted what appeared to be a puppy, an odd looking puppy at that. He slowly walked up to it as it was injured and frightened and took a closer look. It had wolf like ears, a small tail, a pink heart shaped nose like other animals, ocean blue eyes that reminded Flippy of his own eyes, what appeared to be a skull design on its head, little protruding fangs, what appeared to be shackles on its ankles, and a red snout and belly. What really caught Flippy's attention was the rest of its coat. It was camo coloured, just like his clothes. "Hey little guy, are you lost?" Flippy calmly and softly spoke to the little dog, that just stared back and shivered occasionally looking away to lick its bleeding wounds. Not wanting to leave the helpless pooch he slowly reached out to the pup, which started sniffing his hand. Flippy picked the puppy up and carried it to a vet.

Unfortunately, as Flippy thought, Lumpy was the veterinarian. The moose looked over the pup that always growled at him but never at the bear. Lumpy was about to inspect the pooch's teeth when it did something unexpected; it let loose a small and weak stream of fire from its mouth. Seeing this Lumpy looked back to Flippy expecting him to flip out but he just stared at the pup which was shivering even more. Flippy thought that maybe petting the dog would calm it so he scratched it behind its ears. The strange dog looked back at Flippy before settling down. Lumpy checked everything about the odd pup and bandaged its cuts and what appeared to be bite wounds. "Do you know anything about a dog breed like this?" Flippy asked to the moose. Lumpy simply answered with "Nope". Deciding he should talk to someone with (a lot) more brains than the moose Flippy went to see Sniffles.

"Never heard of any dog that can breathe fire" was all the answer Flippy got from the anteater. Flippy was now at his home keeping an eye on the puppy that was currently sleeping in a little bed Flippy made for it from a basket, a pillow, and a red camo coloured blanket. The strange dog woke up but only moved its head to look back at its rescuer, licking its nose occasionally to show it's in better health. The war veteran thought about something for a few minutes before telling his new pooch "Torchy, I think I'll call you Torchy".

Three days later

The injured and scared little puppy quickly recovered and was no longer as timid as before. In fact, it was very friendly and social! Flippy only started the walk five minutes ago and already everyone was calling Torchy the "cutest thing to ever be found in Happy Tree Town". Flippy stopped the walk for a little to let Cub play with the odd dog, the green bear already noticing that Pop wasn't paying attention to his son as he was sitting on a nearby bench reading a newspaper. Eventually, even Flippy stopped paying attention. When he looked back he was horrified by what he saw. Cub was mutilated and blood was splattered all over the sidewalk… and Torchy. Torchy growled at a particular location in a menacing way. Flippy was shocked about its physical changes, ruffled fur, sharper teeth, innocent blue eyes turned evil and yellow, but what shocked Flippy the most was how familiar this change was. Torchy took one look at Flippy and calmed down, after it did it looked at the scenery before it and broke down and cried. Flippy didn't really want to admit it but he could relate to his little dog, but he has more control over his darker side. Flippy decided after that thought that instead of giving up the pooch he should help Torchy overcome his dark side. But first, he had to get as far away from Pop as possible before he notices what happened…

* * *

By now it should be obvious that Torchy is a Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. To be more accurate with the inspiration I finished drawing my fake Pokémon, Houndark, and decided to watch the episode Double Whammy, both parts, on YouTube. The idea formed afterwards. Review and you get to pet good Torchy, flamers will get thrown in an iron cage where evil Torchy will enjoy ripping them limb from limb.


	2. Harder Than First Anticipated

I decided to do another chapter since my bro told me that the more chapters a story has the more attention it will grab! Anyway, more info on Torchy, it's a male Houndour with a personality similar to Flippy's, both good and bad. But if it's still a puppy how did it get PTSD? That's for me to know and for you readers to follow along with Flippy to find out!

* * *

In the park, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy were playing with a Frisbee when their game was interrupted by Torchy grabbing the disc and shaking it a bit. Giggles then told to the other two "That's Flippy's new dog Torchy! Isn't he cute?" Cuddles walked up to Torchy, wearing a new crimson collar with a tag that read "Torchy" and army dog tags attached as well, and inspected the dog, which dropped the Frisbee and licked the rabbit's face. Toothy also wanted to see the dog which barked happily and commenced to chewing on the Frisbee again. Cuddles then joked "I think he's teething" and caused the other two to laugh. Flippy ran up to Torchy out of breath from trying to catch up to his new dog. Toothy asked the bear "Where did you get this awesome dog, Flippy?" Flippy told him "I found him on the street injured and scared, he already has his shots by the way" at the mention of the shots Torchy cringed at the memory of his vaccinations. Giggles couldn't help but hug the little pup and noticed how warm he felt, as if a little flame burned inside the dog and made him extra huggable. Torchy struggled from Giggles's grip and ran behind a tree, afterwards a clearly disgusted Lifty was heard from his hiding spot with Shifty's laughter audible. "F(expletive)ing mutt! It just pissed all over my leg!" Lifty angrily shouted, Shifty still laughing at his twin's gross misfortune. Lifty was about to kick Torchy when the camo furred dog saw its situation. Its eyes immediately turned from blue to yellow and he growled at the green raccoon who flinched at the sight of the murderous intent in the pup's once gentle eyes. What ensued afterwards only lasted a minute.

Flippy told Toothy to give Torchy some privacy but the beaver really wanted to pet the puppy, but he quickly ran back to the other three screaming in sheer horror from what he saw. "Torchy killed Lifty and Shifty! I saw him chewing on one of their arms when he looked at me!" The other three looked to where Torchy stood and saw him covered in blood and crying. Flippy ran up to his pooch and gave him a hug and told the dog reassuring words which were obviously not working. Flippy turned to check on the other three tree friends and saw that they were gone, most likely running away from Torchy. Flippy thought to himself _"This could be a problem"._

Apparently being a vet probably didn't suit Lumpy well as he was working as an animal control unit again but with the help of Handy. "You said the dog breathes fire right?" Handy worriedly asked, Lumpy nodding his answer. Handy knew this was going to be hell.

Flippy was running back to his house at full speed carrying Torchy in his arms thinking he should've named his dog Cujo after that dog he saw in a movie. He stopped suddenly as the animal control truck stopped nearby. Deciding not to cause suspicion he casually turned and put Torcher down and commanded him to run, which the puppy did so. Now he was on the run with his mutt by his side, the truck mentioned earlier pulling up beside him. The driver, Lumpy, was too busy concentrating on the road so Handy commanded Flippy "Stop and hand over the dog! It's too dangerous!" Flippy answered back "Hand it over? Look who's talking!" before quickly turning around and catching the moose and beaver by surprise. For the moment Flippy felt safe, but he can't keep running forever and apparently neither could Torchy. Torchy was still weak from his injuries but he still continued following his master's command to keep running. The dog persevered long enough to make it to Flippy's house and they both immediately entered and Flippy locked the all doors, closed all the windows, and turned out all the lights.

The truck pulled up to the seemingly empty house. Handy was the first to exit as he angrily walked up to the door and knocked with the bandaged stub of what remained of his right arm. "Come out," he angrily called out, "I know you're in there! Come out with the f(expletive)ing mutt now!" Inside the dark house Flippy could feel Torchy trembling in his arms, the pup's breath becoming ragged as he tried to fight back from flipping out. Flippy could've sworn the same thing was happening to him but he put that thought aside as nervousness for Torchy's wellbeing. Outside Handy was getting even more impatient as Lumpy suggested "Maybe they're not in there?" Handy looked back at Lumpy, then to the house, and back at the moose before agreeing to move off. Flippy and Torchy remained quiet until they heard the truck leave. Flippy sadly looked down at the tired and scared dog and solemnly mumbled "What am I going to do with you?"

The next day, morning

The army veteran decided it was unwise to leave the house yesterday and stayed the rest of the day calming down Torchy. Now a problem arose, how's he supposed to feed the little fellow if pretty much everyone knew of Torchy's outrage? That's when he found said dog in the kitchen eating whatever it wanted from Flippy's fridge. Problem solved apparently, as this dog's not only omnivorous but can also handle other foods that are normally dangerous to other dogs like chocolate. He still scolded the puppy for raiding the fridge, though. Torchy then decided to watch TV, that's right, he knew how to handle a remote control and was watching Danny Phantom on his widescreen! Flippy rubbed his eyes before realizing he didn't just imagine what he saw. The bear assessed all of the abilities his pup has _"Fire Breathe, smarter than average dogs, can eat foods that can kill any other dog," _Flippy then heard a crackling thunder sound and Torchy barking as electricity sparkled from his fangs as he seemed to boo the villain of the show, _"and electrical fangs" _Flippy finished his list so far. Flippy thought about how hard it would be to keep the little dog and wondered if it was too much. _"I can't think that! I'm no quitter! I said I'd help this dog and I'm gonna do it!" _Flippy thought bravely as Torchy burped loudly after chugging down a soda he had taken from the fridge.

* * *

It looks like Flippy might have some problems with Torchy but he's not giving up on his new friend! Also, here's Torchy's moveset (there's more than four moves because in the Pokémon anime the pokemon usually knew more than four moves): Flamethrower, Howl, Smog, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Beat Up, Fire Fang, Solarbeam, Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, Swift, and Egg Moves Rage, Will-o-wisp, Thunder Fang, and Nasty Plot. Long list, sorry but it seems like he and his master will need every move. Till next chapter!


	3. Enter Hinata and Lutra

I would like to thank slpytlak for being the first to review! Getting to the story, is there any way to help little Torchy when everyone is out to get him? There has to be someone who's willing to help…

* * *

Flippy paced back and forth trying to think of a way to help his crazy dog. He noticed Torchy perking up from his spot on the floor and ran to the door, pawing it. Flippy walked up to Torchy and only a few seconds later he heard knocking. Flippy immediately held Torchy and covered the dog's mouth to prevent it from barking and heard Flaky on the other side calling out "Flippy? I heard your dog went nuts, and I want to help!" Flippy was a little suspicious, but he opened the door and saw Flaky holding a strange hedgehog. Its body was white except its back was covered in grass as red as Flaky and it had sky blue flowers and forest green leaves on the sides of its head. Its gentle green eyes then looked nervous before it curled up into a grassy ball with its flowers giving it camouflage, just not a very convincing disguise. "May I come in?" Flaky asked, Flippy and Torchy moving aside to allow her.

Once inside Flaky introduced her new hedgehog "This is Hinata, well, at least that's what she told me" Flippy looked at the porcupine in disbelief about the hedgehog, Hinata, actually telling Flaky her name when he heard her say "That's my name, don't wear it out!" Flippy looked at Hinata with surprise written all over his face. "I'm a Shaymin, not a hedgehog just to let you know but I am close to one. And Torchy is a Houndour. Normally their found in packs so I'm surprised this one's by himself" the Shaymin informed. Torchy quizzically looked at Hinata before deciding she was a friend and licked her snout. Flaky told Flippy how she got Hinata "I found her yesterday on my doorstep. She was tired, hungry, and lonely so I couldn't leave her. Since I heard you got a weird pet too I thought maybe I should help, especially since Lumpy and Handy are out to get Torchy". Flippy looked to Torchy, who looked back with his ocean blue eyes with a silent plea for help, and accepted Flaky's offer. Hinata, noticing the established trust, asked "Got any ideas Rambo?" Ignoring what the Shaymin called him he told "I was thinking of giving him those pills I took when I had my flip out problems but not only did I throw those out, I don't want to accidently hurt Torchy if the pills poison him". Flaky asked him "How would that help?" "I didn't have problems after I… swallowed a handful of them. I have no idea what I was thinking but I think it worked" Hinata started chuckling and silently calling him "Emo!" with Torchy giving quizzical looks. Flippy ignored the Shaymin and turned his attention back to Flaky. "Did anyone else find any weird creatures too?" he asked. "Russell found an otter, Lifty and Shifty found two raccoons, and Splendid found a dragon" Flippy looked to Flaky and repeated "A dragon?" "Yeah, a blue one with red wings. He named it Wonder" Flippy could have remarked about the dragon's name but decided not to. Flaky then said "We could ask them for help" Flippy knew it wouldn't be much of a good idea to ask the thieves for help considering what Torcher did to them. "Lets go find Russell first, he's likely easier to find than a flying squirrel with super powers".

At the dock Russell was fishing with his new friend by his side. It was also a sea otter but it was orange with a creamy belly, snout, eyebrows, a spot on its back, and at the tip of its two tails. Two black streaks were visible on its cheeks, blue fins on its arms, and a teal coloured inner tube like structure around its neck. It also wore a red bandana on its head that had white polka dots. Russell petted his weasel telling it "Let's catch a big one, Lutra!" his pet replying back with "Bui! Bui!" Lutra stiffened then turned around and growled. Russell turned and saw Flaky and Flippy with Torchy and Hinata. Russell pulled back his line, unknowingly catching a small fish, and faced the four, particularly the bear and Houndour. Hinata then called out "It's a Buizel! I saw its back too, one spot means it's a girl!" The group stopped when they saw the look on the two otters' eyes. "Yar, I heard of your demon dog Flippy. That thing be a monster" Russell spoke in an attempted intimidating voice. The Buizel glared daggers at Torchy who retreated to Flippy's side. Without warning Lutra charged at the Houndour but was blocked by Hinata who shot a green ball of energy at the Buizel. Torchy then blew dark purple smoke at Lutra. She tried to look around but all she saw was tear inducing smoke. When she tried to move out she felt two fangs bite into her side and electricity sparkling all over her. The Houndour bit down harder and didn't seem to want to let go. She spun her two tails swiftly and lifted off the ground actually flying through the air with Torchy still hanging on to her. She quickly did a mid air flip and dropped Torchy in the sea and crashed into Hinata. The Shaymin shook off the blow but was punched by Lutra. The punch was so cold that Hinata was frozen in a block of ice. Lutra stepped back and looked to the water and saw nothing, perhaps the Houndour drowned. When she looked back at the frozen Shaymin she saw Torchy on top of the block of ice. His fur was dripping wet with sea water and his eyes were literally glowing yellow with malice. His teeth seemed to have grown sharper than before and he let loose an eerie howl that could make the sun retreat from the sky from fright. Before Torchy could charge at Lutra he heard Flippy yelling "Torchy no! Don't do it!" From his master's call Torchy instantly snapped out of it before things got out of hand. Without realizing it his body warmth had actually freed Hinata from her icy prison. Hinata asked the Houndour "Are you OK?" receiving a nod and bark. But Lutra wasn't done with them, she charged again at full speed with water surrounding her. But before she could connect the charge Russell threw the fish he caught and Lutra grabbed it in her mouth, content with the snack. "Lutra, come here" from the command the Buizel returned to her master's side. "Yar, that be a familiar sight! Reminds me of yer past outrages, Flippy. I guess it's not all gloom and doom for the landlubber mutt. What do ya think girl?" Russell looked to his Buizel and nodded, though she didn't quite understand what he meant by "past outrages". Flippy asked him "Think you can lend a hand about this situation?" Russell walked up to Flippy and shook his hand saying "You got yerself an ally, landlubber!" Flippy counting his lucky stars the otter didn't use his hook hand.

* * *

Two new characters in one chapter! Plus three mentioned as well. In case you're wondering about the new raccoons they're names are Pound and Yen. Wonder will be introduced next by the way. About Hinata, she's a bit timid like Flaky but there is her more brave side. She's also very spunky and a little sassy underneath her timid exterior. Her moves are Magical Leaf, Leech Seed, Synthesis, Sunny Day, Sweet Scent, Aromatherapy, Energy Ball, Lucky Chant, Healing Wish, Seed Flare, Hidden Power Rock, Safeguard, Psychic, Grass Knot, Zen Headbutt, Swift, and Earth Power. LOOOOOONG list, I know… As for Lutra, she loves the sea but isn't afraid to get into the air if need be. Her name comes from the scientific name for sea otters; Enhydra _Lutris_. Her moveset has Sonicboom, Growl, Quick Attack, Water Gun, Swift, Aqua Jet, Toxic, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Double Team, Hidden Power Ground, Rain Dance, Attract, Brine, Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Ice Punch, as well as Egg Moves Headbutt and Slash. And just to add to the list she also knows Irregular Moves Fly, Aqua Tail, and Aerial Ace. Sorry for the long move lists but you don't need to read them all. Until next chapter! Remember to review, but flamers will have the honor of being evil Torchy's next victim! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.


	4. Enter Wonder, Pound, and Yen

Another chapter FTW! Like I said in chapter 3 Splendid and Wonder will appear in this chapter! Without further adu, Chapter 4!

* * *

It would probably have been a tough time to find Splendid had it not been that Torchy picked up a scent at a bloody and burned site littered with the dead bodies of Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy, most likely from Splendid and his dragon trying to be heroic. Torcher stopped in front of the Happy Tree Cafe and gestured that Splendid is in there. But before they could go in a dragon landed down behind them and roared loudly to let its presence be known. It was large and blue with red wings and crests above its eyes. It was also red on part of its legs, neck, and underneath its tail. The dragon also had a whitish gray chin and belly, sharp claws, protruding fangs, and ruby red eyes. Everyone except Flippy shivered as the bear asked the dragon "You're Wonder, aren't you?" The dragon, which was wearing a mask like Splendid but green instead, sniffed Flippy and nodded. "Oh cool, a Salamence! They're extremely powerful and speedy!" Hinata informed. Everyone then turned their attentions to Splendid who walked out with Lifty and Shifty being dragged by their tails. Splendid saw the group with Wonder and commanded the dragon "Wonder, there's the dog! Get it!" Wonder roared loudly and the others prepared to run but they knew Splendid's more than quick enough to corner them. Then, out of no where, two raccoons jumped from there hiding spots and headbutted Splendid into letting go of Shifty and Lifty. The two attacking raccoons looked back at the flying squirrel. The smaller one was mostly brown with white and had fur that was spiky and ragged, even its ears and tail were ragged like zigzags. It stared back with chocolate brown eyes. The bigger raccoon had more sleek fur with spiky bits on it tail, ears, and shoulders. It was white with brown lines on the sides of it head and tail with another line ascending from its back to its head forming an arrowhead on its forehead. It leered at the group with pale blue eyes and adjusted its own fedora hat before it ran off with Lifty and Shifty, the smaller raccoon running in a zigzag pattern. Splendid and Wonder were about to give chase when the smaller raccoon flung a metallic ball at Splendid and knocked him out.

A few minutes later, Splendid could make out some shapes but they were still blurry. He sat up and shook his head and could clearly see Wonder and the group of six. "What happened?" Splendid moaned, still a little disoriented from the hit on his head. Flaky gave him a heavy ball and told him "You were hit by this. The spiky furred raccoon threw it at you" Splendid rubbed his head and felt the bump that the ball left. Wonder licked Splendid's face and looked worried about the flying squirrel. Splendid then saw Torchy and remembered what he was going to do but also remembered about Shifty and Lifty with their new pets. Splendid got up and asked "Since you three have these strange animals too, can you help me get the two thieves?" Flippy and Flaky thought for a second before Russell answered with "Let's do it, yar!"

Inside a warehouse Lifty and Shifty took out some money they stole from the café. The white raccoon walked up to Shifty and gave him a diamond necklace it "found". "Good job Yen" Shifty praised his new pet. "You let him have it Pound?" Lifty asked his pet. The brown raccoon nodded, getting a pat on the head from the green raccoon. Shifty turned to his twin and asked him "Think we should've checked if that ball was worth anything?" Lifty just shrugged and continued to count the money in his hands, only to have it be taken by Shifty.

Outside the warehouse, the now group of eight plotted. Splendid gave details about the building. "They probably don't know it but the place is very old and is most likely falling apart, so I don't need to tell you to be careful" Flippy asked Flaky "Are you sure you can do this, seems dangerous" Flaky was admittedly nervous but she decided to be brave. Hinata then told about information she knew on the brown and white raccoons. "The brown one's a Zigzagoon, they walk in zigzags because they're very curious and don't want to miss anything. The white one's a Linoone, they can run at 60 mile per hour but only if they go straight. They both have a habit of picking up whatever they find and taking things". Splendid was the first to enter the warehouse, followed by Flippy and Torchy, then Flaky and Hinata, Russell and Lutra afterwards, and Wonder was the last to enter as he bashed a hole through the wall and knocked down the door. The group tensed. Nothing. They continued onward. After a while the group split, Russell with Lutra, Flaky with Hinata, Splendid with Wonder, and Flippy with Torchy. Flippy and Torchy walked quietly through the darkening hall, the sun was setting fast. Torchy tried to sniff out the raccoons but dust was the only thing he could smell. "Rahh… Rahhh… RAAAHHH…" Torchy was about to sneeze when Flippy covered the dog's nose, which seemed to stop the sneeze. "RAAACHOOOOO!!" The two tensed as a rumbling was heard. Torchy was the first to react by running then he turned around and saw Flippy about to run and a metal girder was about to crash on him. By the time Flippy would get one step it would be too late. Thinking quickly, Torchy rushed to Flippy and pushed him aside as the girder crashed and dust flew up into the air. As the dust cleared Flippy saw Torchy coughing and sneezing from all the dust, and he barely just avoided the girder himself. Flippy ran up to Torchy and picked the Houndour up. "Are you alright?" The Houndour answered back by licking Flippy's face. "And I thought the dog was just a monster, but that was very heroic" They looked to see Splendid and Wonder walking up to them. "Truthfully, I was thinking of snatching the dog after all of this but I think I've changed my mind. Besides, a dog going crazy after being friendly sounds too familiar" Flippy ignored the last sentence. "It's that dog that ripped us limb from limb!" Lifty then came into view with his Zigzagoon. "It also pissed on ya!" Shifty came into view chuckling at an angered Lifty as his Linoone showed himself. "There they are! You two are going down!" Splendid called out with Wonder roaring at the raccoons. Torchy growled at the raccoons which the two pets growled menacingly. Shifty commanded his Linoone "Yen! Sic 'em!" And the Linoone stepped forward. "Pound! Attack!" Lifty ordered his Zigzagoon. The moment Pound stepped forth he glowed brightly and his form changed. When the light faded, instead of a Zigzagoon, another Linoone stood in its place but this one was brown with white lines and eyes as green as money. "Linoone!" The changed Pound yelled, fully prepared for combat.

* * *

Looks like Pound evolved, how will that affect the fight? In case you're wondering about Pound and Yen's names, Pound is European currency (I think) and Yen is Japanese currency, currency means money by the way. Another thing, that ball that Pound threw was an Iron Ball, making Fling's base power at 130! Ouch! Here are the movesets. For Wonder he has Fire and Thunder Fang, Focus Energy, Protect, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Fly, Crunch, Hidden Power Fighting, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail, Flamethrower, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Roost, Shadow Claw, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Strength, Draco Meteor, Air Cutter, Ominous Wind, Aqua Tail, Heat Wave, Rollout and Iron Defense. His Egg Moves are Hydro Pump, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, and Dragon Rush. His Irregular Moves are Water Pulse, Ice Fang, and Blizzard. Both Pound and Yen have different movesets. Pound has Sand Attack, Water Pulse, Roar, Hidden Power Psychic, Sunny Day, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Fling, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave, Grass Knot, Substitute, Surf, Icy Wind, and Swift. Yen's moveset is Headbutt, Tail Whip, Fury Swipes, Rest, Belly Drum, Protect, Iron Tail, Dig, Facade, Secret Power, Attract, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Sleep Talk, Cut, Strength, Gunk Shot, Rollout, Seed Flare, Pin Missile, and Egg Moves Charm, and Pursuit. They both know Switcheroo, Growl, Fling, Thief, Swagger, Helping Hand, and Flail. Their Irregular Moves are Beat Up, Embargo, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Zen Headbutt, and Extremespeed. That was extremely long… pun not intended.


	5. What? Torchy Is Evolving!

For the rest of the fic I'll just say the moves' names instead of describing them so you better know what each move does. On to the story, Pound just evolved into Linoone! Can Torchy and Wonder be able to handle two speedy Linoone? Maybe, maybe not, I'll leave you to the fic to find out.

* * *

Lifty looked at his new Linoone and exclaimed "What the heck was that?" Pound looked back to Lifty before deciding it can't just keep standing there and used Extremespeed and knocked into Wonder, angering the dragon. Wonder retaliated with Hidden Power which seemed to hurt the oddly colored Linoone badly. Yen charged at Wonder with Zen Headbutt, but Torchy canceled the attack with Sucker Punch (note: Sucker Punch doesn't cancel attacks in the actual Pokémon games). Pound came to his senses and used Ice Beam on Wonder, but it failed as the Salamence used Flamethrower and the two attacks canceled each other out with a bang, smoke covered the vicinity of the blast. Taking advantage of the smoke, Torchy snuck past the two Linoone and jumped out of the smoke in front of the twin thieves. The two didn't seem too intimidated until the Houndour's growls became more deep than usual.

Inside the smoke, Wonder tried to hit the Linoone with Hydro Pump but all he did was clear some of the smoke with it. Pound attacked with Ice Punch but the smoke made vision near impossible and he hit Yen, freezing the Linoone in a block of ice. Pound was about to Fire Punch the ice to free its prisoner when the two were attacked from behind.

Within the smoke a bright light shone despite the thickness of the smoke and quickly died away. Curious, Wonder substituted Defog with his Ominous Wind and soon wished he hadn't. Flippy and Splendid were silent throughout most of the fight but they gasped at the sight before them. Lifty and Shifty were mutilated horribly and Pound and Yen were burnt to black crisps. Flippy then realized something "Where's Torchy?" Splendid and Wonder looked around when the Salamence looked up. Standing on top of a girder on the exposed ceiling of the warehouse stood a figure hidden in the darkness with malevolent yellow eyes glowing through the shadows. A long slender tail wagged slowly from side to side as the figure growled at the Salamence. Salamence gestured to the other two to look up, but the figure was gone. Flippy was about to suggest going forward to search for Torchy when Splendid was attacked from behind by a strange yet familiar looking canine. The canine tackled the flying squirrel to the floor and was about to bite when Wonder used his Dragon Claw to swipe the dog away.

The canine stood around four feet and had a red snout and belly, with two "shackles" around each of its ankles, what looked like a skull on its chest, a long slender tail ending in an arrowhead, malicious yellow eyes, and two long and curved horns on its head. Wonder was about to use Water Pulse when Flippy shouted "Wait! That's Torchy!" Splendid and Wonder looked again and noticed the camo coloured fur and crimson collar that read "Torchy". At the mention of his name, Torchy shook his head and his ocean blue eyes returned. Looking around and getting a little confused over how everything seemed to have shrunk, the newly changed Torchy tried to ignore the dead bodies and cautiously walked up to the three, being especially cautious around the flying squirrel and his dragon. Flippy patted Torchy's head and asked Splendid "Didn't Pound change too?" Splendid nodded and told him "When we find the others Hinata will probably tell us what happened" "Tell you what?"

The four looked behind and saw Flaky and Russell with their pets and Russell holding a bag. Flaky said "We didn't find the raccoons but we found the stuff they stole" Flaky looked to Torchy and almost didn't recognize the dog, she shivered a little at how the dog looked quite intimidating. Hinata then noticed Torchy and said "Cool, Torchy evolved into Houndoom! The howl of the Houndoom was once imagined to be the call of the grim reaper" she spoke adding an eerie tone to the second sentence. "What the f(expletive) happened here?" Russell questioned after seeing the victims of Torchy's short flip out. Splendid only said "Let's just get out of here" and started to walk away with Wonder following behind him. Torchy pawed at Flippy to leave the warehouse already, he probably doesn't want to talk about what happened.

The next day, it was decided that as long as Flippy keeps an eye on the Houndoom, Animal Control won't be called to take Torchy. So Flippy and Torchy were playing catch at the park. The Houndoom grabbed the ball from the air and shook it. When Torchy brought back the ball it had been punctured by one of the canine's teeth. Torchy couldn't help but chuckle, it was a tennis ball anyway. Flippy threw the ball again and Torchy chased after it, going into a bush. On the other side of the bush Lumpy was having a barbeque and invited Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy. The smell of the hamburgers and hotdogs was just too tempting for Torchy, so he forgot about the ball for the moment. He ran ahead of the bouncing ball and started stealing burgers from the grill, until the ball hit the Houndoom on the back of his head and caused him to tip over the grill. Torchy grabbed the ball and attempted to rip the ball apart until he realized the grill had sparked a fire. Not wanting to get caught, Torchy fled behind the bushes before Lumpy came back. The moose wasn't paying attention as he shouted back to the other three and stepped on the small blaze growing on the grass. When Lumpy looked down he freaked out and ran back to the others. Cuddles was the first to see Lumpy on fire and told him to stop, drop, and roll. But when he did the grass he was rolling on went on fire too and engulfed the other three Tree Friends. Despite all this happening, neither Flippy nor Torchy noticed anything was wrong.

* * *

Barbeque accident! Somebody call 911! By the way, Torchy's moveset is still the same except for a few new additions. The new moves are Toxic, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Protect, Return, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Overheat, Endure, Strength, and Uproar. He also forgot Bite for Crunch and learned the Irregular Move Ice Fang. How's the last one possible? Don't ask, it's fanfiction anyway.


End file.
